


Love On The Field

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AlotmoreSmut, Bottom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on Harry...Harry hates Louis for being gay. Harry and Louis are on the same football team. One day Harry kisses Louis. Now Louis is confused. Now Harry is confused. Things happen behind closed doors. Things happen on the field. Who will break first. Louis? Or Harry? Harry might give Louis a chance. Louis thinks he shouldn’t but he's been waiting for so long. So what will happen. Will they find love? Or will things fall to shit? Who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hatred 

“F....Fuck right ngh there....mmh H...Haz.”

“Like that Boo.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Want my dick Louis.”

“Jesus Harry now...give it to me now.”

“Were gonna be late for the game...think we should wait.”

“No No...please Harry I...wan...t you”

“Where do you want me babe...show me.”

-

 

“Louis!”

“Lou!”

“Tommo!!!!”

Louis snapped out his daydreaming just in time to dodge the soccer ball that was flying towards his face. He looked up to see Stan giggling and Harry looking around like he didn't just tried to take his face off with that kick.

“Louis get your head in the game mate.” Zayn called from the goal. Louis rolled his eyes, it was only a practice game, nothing to serious. He would never zone out during a actual football game, god forbid, Simon would have his neck.

As the practice game went on Louis couldn't get a certain someone out of his head. What he was daydreaming about earlier was actually a dream he had last night. It was a real good one to, Harry was really horny in that one. His curls were all sweaty from the game they just played, his eyes wild from the euphoria of winning another game. Louis was just innocently changing out his of clothes when Harry came and slammed him up against the locker, then he started to suck him off and it was just....wonderful.

“Alright...that's it for today boys.” Simon called from the sidelines. They all ran and herded around the coach, waiting for him to start talking again.

“Alright, first game is in two days, practice will be held again tomorrow after school...and don't be late.” Simon said, giving Louis a pointed glare. Pfft, he wasn't always late to practice; however I couldn't just walk out there on the field with hard-on. “Louieeeeeeeee.” Stan loud voice yelled into his ear. Louis turned and blinked, “What?” he asked. Zayn started to laugh, “Mate you need to pay attention and get your mind out the clouds.” he chided.

Stan swung a arm over my shoulder, “Nah what he needs to do is get his head out of Harry's dick.”he smirked. Louis shoved him off with a frown on his lips, face heating up at the comment.

“That....that's real funny.” he faked laughed. Zayn walked up to him as they headed back to the locker rooms.

“Seriously though Lou, just ask the guy out.” he said simply. Louis stopped walking and glared at Zayn a scowl set on his lips.

“Z he fucking hates me.” Louis yelled. Zayn rolled his eyes at him, “No he doesn't.” he replied. Louis huffed before continuing on to the locker room. As soon as they walked in the door Harry was in front of him, and he didn't look happy.

“Stop being--”Tommo!!!” Louis perked up at the voice....that was Harry calling him. Such a lovely voice that boy had.

“Uh yes.” he muttered. Harry walked up to him and he didn't seem happy at all. Louis was about to say something but a armful of jersey's were thrown his way.

“Tommo your on clean-up tonight.” he stated. Louis' mouth dropped open, “But I stayed after yesterday.” he whined.

“Too bad, stop fucking around on the field then and maybe you wouldn’t have to do extra work.” he said bluntly before side-stepping him and walking out the room. Louis turned around to his mates, “See, he hates me!!!” he shouted.

“Well you were kinda off today.” Zayn drawled. Louis looked to Stan who nodded his head as well, Louis flipped them the bird.

“....fucking tossers.” he mumbled.

-

Everyone left about ten minute ago, and Louis was the only one still left in the locker room. He shoved another load into the washing machine, before going to the dryer to take the clean jerseys out. Louis really liked Harry, but the lad was sometimes a complete twat. He couldn't even figure out why Harry hated him so much, the only time they talk is when there on the field. He shook his head as he started to fold the jerseys. 

Louis was folding the last shirt when the doors creaked opened. Jumping slightly he looked around the lockers but didn't see anyone. Frowning he turned back around to be met with a set of green eyes and curls. Gasping a bit he put a hand to his heart, “Jesus Harry...wha...what are you doing here?” he asked.

Harry just stared at him for minute before grabbing the back of Louis' neck and pulling him into a kiss. Louis gasped in shock, letting Harry's tongue slide right in. He moaned before kissing back, his small hands fisting the front of Harry's shirt. Harry might be twat, but Louis liked him since freshman year, a kiss was a kiss, and he'd be damned if he missed out on this. Oh God this is really happening right now, Louis was kissing his football captain, his crush for four years, he was fucking kissing Harry Styles.

“Lay down.” Harry growled against Louis' lips and Louis didn't hesitate. He didn't know why Harry was all over him all of sudden, or why the hell he was taking Louis' pants down.....wait a minute!!!.

“What the...what are you doing?!?!” Louis yelled, but was quickly shushed by Harry grabbing a fist full of his brown feathered hair. Harry leaned in and licked the shell of Louis' ear, he shuddered at the action....this boy is going to be the death of me.... he thought.

“I know your secret.” Harry smirked as he sat up to look Louis straight in the eyes.....eyes filled with....

Hatred. 

 

-


	2. Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a longer story c;
> 
> Love U Stylinson~

Chapter Two: What The Fuck

What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On.

Was the first thing to go through Louis' mind when Harry told him to lie down. The second thing that went through his mind is how in God's name does Harry know his secret. The only people who know that he was gay was Zayn and Stan, and they promised not to tell anyone. So how the hell does Harry know.

“W....hhaa.” Louis stammered as he stared up at Harry. The curly haired boy smirked before running his hands down Louis' chest. 

“Don't act like all innocent Tommo...I see the way you look at me across the field.” Harry growled as he pinched Louis' nipple, making the boy gasp. This wasn't happening, it wasn't happening he chanted inside his head. How the hell does Harry...was Louis that obvious? Jesus what the hell is going on!!!

“Actually I had a hunch in the beginning of freshman year but I wasn't sure.” Harry smirked as he leaned to capture Louis' ear between his teeth. Louis shudder as Harry's breath ghosted over his skin, making him all hot and bothered.

“But then at that party during our Junior year....you were all over that one guy...Josh I think his name was.” Harry drawled. Louis vaguely remembered such a party, he believe it was after they won there last game that year.

“However I knew for a fact that something was going on when you kept staring at me when I changed in the locker room.” he said as he kissed Louis' neck, biting it and making a mark, “And the way your face heated up when I would come out the showers.” he stated, his hands traveling down Louis' waist, his long fingers tracing the edge of his boxers.

“Oh and I just couldn't help but overhear you last week in the locker room....jacking off and yelling out my name....little faggot.” Harry hissed as he ripped down Louis' boxers. Louis' mind was complete mush right now. He really should be offended because Harry just called him a faggot; however, Louis was waiting for this for so long. For Harry's large hands to be all over him, to touch him, to make him feel good, to make his dream come true.

But what really got to him is that Harry noticed him. All that stuff that he just said was proof that the curly haired boy had been watching him as much as Louis was. Yes he might still be a dick for calling him such a name, but the desire and lust that Louis had for Harry was quickly overriding any other feeling.

“Look at you all red...haven't even touched you yet.” Harry muttered as he circled his long fingers around Louis' shaft making the boy shudder with need. Harry moved his face so that he was staring Louis in the face, “Do you want it Louis?” he taunted, “Do you want my hands on you?” he teased, his fingers tracing one of the veins on Louis' cock. Louis looked up to Harry, blue eyes blazing with lust and that moment he just didn't care because this was happening. He brought his hands up to run through Harry's curly hair.

“Yes yes...please.” Louis breathed and Harry smirked before roughly grabbing Louis dick in his large hands. Moving it with vigor, Louis couldn't contain the moans slipping from his mouth. Harry was now biting and nipping at Louis' neck, marking him in love bites. His hand went faster and faster, working his cock into completion. The only thing that Louis was thinking about was how rough Harry hands rough how good he was at this kind of thing. His mind settled on that for a while, why was Harry so good at this.....

His thoughts were interrupted with Harry's lips wrapping around the head of cock. “Y...Yes Haaa....F....Fuck.” Louis moaned his hands flying to Harry's curls, pulling at them. His legs falling wider off the bench, Harry's mouth was wet and hot around him. It felt so damn good, this was incredible he'd would've never thought that it would be this good. Suddenly Harry was off him and sitting up, staring him down; hand still around his throbbing cock, lips red and glistening.

“Look at you with your legs all spread out for me...fucking right slut you are.” Harry growled at him. Louis couldn't comprehend half the shit that Harry was saying because he was so close to coming right now, Harry hasn't stopped yet and he was so close.

“Bout to come aren't you?” Harry asked the shaking boy.

Louis looked up to Harry, his blue eyes completely clouded with lust. Harry squeezed the head wanting an answer from him. “Fuck...yes so...c...close.” Louis whined as he thrust his hips against Harry's rough hands. 

Louis could tell that Harry was about to say something but the someone came through the doors to the locker room. Louis didn't even know what happened until his back was against the lockers away from sight. Oh God...Louis thought, this is just like my dream he groaned loudly...this can't be happening now.

“Tommo you still in here?” Came Paul's voice, he was the assistant coach and for the life him, Louis couldn't come up with a reason as to why the man would still be here. Almost after every practice he's the first one gone. He felt something brush his hip; Louis looked down to see Harry on his knees a smirk on his face.

“Answer him.” was the only thing Harry said before deep-throating Louis. “Jesus Christ.” he hissed.

“U...Uh yah just about to l....leave.” he called back. Louis could hear footsteps and he started to panic because if Paul catches him.

“It's getting kind of late, do you need a ride back home....where are you?” Paul called out. Harry licked at the head of Louis' dick, making the other boy twitch. He tried to control his breathing before answering Paul.

“U...m do...don't come bac..k here...changing.” was Louis poor excuse. He felt vibrations come from Harry's mouth making Louis bite his lip. Harry was looking at him like 'what-kind-of-excuse-is-that, face...Louis let his head fall back onto to the lockers. “And...jesu—fuck...i don't need a ride...dr..drove this..morning.” Louis answered the second question. 

Oh God he was about to come....almost there, “Right there....shit Harry.” Louis hissed as he came in the curly haired boys mouth. Louis looked down to see that Harry swallowed every last drop like a damn pro, he watched as those red lips slid off his flaccid dick. Louis slid to the ground and closed his eyes to regain himself.....God that really just happened....Harry just sucked him off...and even swallowed, everything!

“Um Louis.....” Louis' eyes snapped open to see Paul covering his face with his hand. What the fuck—He looked around for Harry but the boy was gone, he didn't even hear Harry get up let alone fucking leave. Now he just realized that he was sitting there on the floor...with his shorts around his ankles, cock out and all.

“Shit.” Louis hissed as he pulled his shorts back up, face going red as ever. He looked back up to Paul who face was still covered by his hands, “Um Pau—“No no don't even try to explain I don't want to hear...Jesus just lock the doors when you leave alright?” Paul said as he threw the keys in Louis' direction.

Louis watched Paul leave without so much as a glance at him. He sat there for a minute, his mind in a complete frenzy.

What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On.

-

**Author's Note:**

> A little side story tell me what you guys think c:


End file.
